The Prince
by RZZMG
Summary: Prompt was "Lucius trades sexual favors to the guards and other prisoners for special accommodations while in Azkaban after the war." - Lucius Malfoy has just discovered a way to make his sentence in Azkaban much more pleasant. 2014 HP-Sexstars Fest entry. Smexy Slash/Slytherin Lucius. One-shot. COMPLETE!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my 2014 HP-Sexstars Fest (hp-sexstars . livejournal . com) entry. The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This fanfic is finished. It is a one-shot.**

My prompt for the fest was:_ Lucius trades sexual favors to the guards and other prisoners for special accommodations while in Azkaban after the war (extra blankets, cigarettes, a shave kit, letters from home, better clothes). I'd like Lucius to refuse to be victimized by the situation, and instead to take control of it, as a good Slytherin would._

**Thank you to my awesome beta, gjeangirl! It was fun doing an exchange beta with you!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**"Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts, EWE.

**CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lucius Malfoy, Savage (a canon Auror)

**SUMMARY:** Lucius Malfoy has just discovered a way to make his sentence in Azkaban much more pleasant.

**RATING: **NC-17/MA

**WARNINGS:** Slash, masturbation (exhibitionism), implied prostitution for favors in future

* * *

_**THE PRINCE**_

_**By: RZZMG**_

* * *

.

_**"Men are so simple of mind, and so much dominated by their immediate needs,**_

_**that a deceitful man will always find plenty who are ready to be deceived."  
― Niccolò Machiavelli**_

.

Lucius casts a coy look over his shoulder at the Auror stationed by the door. The man's been eye-fucking him for the last ten minutes.

"Like what you see?" he asks with a cat's smile and a knowing glance.

John Savage gives him a vicious sneer and turns his back, keeping watch as he is meant to.

Lucius turns back to washing this week's stench of his incarceration off his porcelain skin. At least the new Ministry has provided such comforts to its inmates, thanks to that lovely Potter boy and his pack of softhearted do-gooders. Under the previous regime, he'd been lucky to get clean drinking water and a square of wool to keep out the elements at night.

Still, a weekly shower, freshly laundered clothes every two days, and essentials like combs and toothbrushes are a far cry from the opulent lifestyle he once led. He longs for an old-fashioned shave with a warm cloth pressed to his face, for a pillow without lumps, or even for a bloody dash of Firewhisky or a puff off a good Cuban every once in a while. He yearns to write Narcissa and Draco, to find out how they are, why he hasn't heard from them in three months, what news there is from the outside world that isn't filtered through the mouths of hateful guards or prisoner grapevines.

But gruel for breakfast, split pea soup for lunch, and a type of meat that doesn't resemble anything Lucius has ever encountered in all his worldly travels for dinner is what comes of a life sentence for picking the losing side, he wryly thinks.

At least the Dementors are gone forever, eradicated by the Ministry along with the Acromantulas within the Forbidden Forest and the stray Giants who had taken up residence on the shores of the Black Lake in the two years since the war's end. At least the guards here can be trusted not to rough him up as the prior lot had, what with the threat of Potter's watchful eye ever on them. At least the nightmares are beginning to fade as the reality that he is finally free has started to sink in. At least he can be clean.

The water is beginning to run cold, so Lucius hurries to wash the shampoo from his long locks. As he turns back around, running his hands over his head, he spies Savage eyeing him again. There is heat in his cheeks as his gaze dips to Lucius' crotch.

Testing a theory, Lucius wills himself to become erect, a game of concentration he'd learned in his school years in the shared dormitory showers and had perfected since. His cock rises to prominence between his legs slowly as he imagines the first time he'd fucked Narcissa. His heft expands, filling with blood until it is engorged and standing straight up, tall and proud. His bollocks feel suddenly very heavy between his legs.

Savage is riveted. The man hardly breathes, and he definitely doesn't blink or look away.

Interesting.

With a lazy hand, Lucius grips his taut flesh and slowly strokes it from tip to base and back again, watching the Auror watching him. When he begins swaying his hips in time to his wrist's rhythm, Savage's hands clenched into fists at his side, as if he is struggling to maintain control. For a tease, Lucius throws in a chest-deep, pleasure-filled moan that has the guard swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

Ah, now this… this is something Lucius has experienced before. Since the day puberty had struck, he'd been a man who could garner the attention of both sexes, and like the good Slytherin he'd been, he'd taken full advantage of that fact throughout the years. It was not something to speak of in polite society, but it was an unspoken rule among their class that sexual liaisons outside of the marriage bed were allowable, especially if they awarded an advantage. How many times had he and Fudge…

Savage moans as Lucius begins running his free hand along the planes of his abdomen and up over his lightly-furred chest. His body isn't as strapping as it had been prior to the Dark Lord's return, but it certainly isn't emaciated, either. He's always been a healthy specimen, taking after his father in that regard, and the food they supply here is filling, if not palatable. He's allowed some exercise privileges as well, same as the other inmates, so he's not in danger of withering away any time soon. Overall, for a man his age, he's in rather smart shape.

More importantly, though, he knows his cock can more than satisfy. It's one of his best features, long and thick with a slight upwards curvature. It's smooth and pale, with dark gold curls and comparatively, quite fetching… and it has absolutely no qualms whatsoever regarding its use on either gender. It's a commodity that can be traded to the right kind of person for the right kind of favour.

When he comes, he angles it so Savage can watch him spurt all over his belly and chest. White, creamy seed runs down the ridges of his abdomen, and his Auror friend is suddenly there, lapping it up, sucking on Lucius' cock like a good slut.

As he pats Savage's head with a serpent's smile, Lucius knows exactly how it is he'll get that shave, a better pillow, the dram of Firewhisky, and a fine Cuban cigar. The letters, though, might take a little more finagling. For those, he'll have to convince Narcissa and Draco to come see him. The hint of contemplating a darker, more final end to his days, perhaps at the end of a tied bed sheet from the rafters, might do the trick.

In fact, he might even be able to convince Potter to wield his massive political influence to have Lucius' sentence commuted or reassigned to house arrest. After all, 'scandal' was such an ugly word, and it wouldn't serve the cause of good to have the world know that the new Ministry's replacement guards of Azkaban, entrusted with the public's faith in the system, were sexually abusing their prisoners…

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my first piece with Lucius as the main character of a fic. I've always had him in secondary roles. Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
